pokemonroleplayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Home
This is where every single Pokemon lives. They come here when it gets dark out and when they get bored. ---- Archives: Home/Archive1, Home/Archive2 ---- Role-play here! ---- Pansage sighed. "YOUR A FUCKING DUMBASS!" he shouted before storming out of the house. Meanwhile in the nursery... Buizel finally stopped with Cleffa. "What now?" he asked, smiling at her. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 21:10, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Cleffa shrugged. "What IS there to do, my mother stalked us and locked us in," she said with a sigh. At home... Panpour waved her fist and murmured to herself, "Oooooh, someone's on his period," before heading for her room. 21:14, July 8, 2012 (UTC) (XDDDDDD) "Just better, we can stay fucking each other until your mother finds away to get us out, which should be about when we are teenagers," Buizel smirked. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 21:20, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Cleffa said, "Wouldn't we be dead by then?" Buneary tried to break open the door and screamed loudly. 21:25, July 8, 2012 (UTC) "Considering she's trying so fucking hard, maybe it'll be for awhile, and besides, there is a window, we can go get food whenever," he says, giving her a kiss. (Okay, so now there is just the Pachirisu's and the cops that need to have their kids) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 21:32, July 8, 2012 (UTC) "Wait, there's a window? Why don't we just use that to get FREE?" Cleffa squeaked. 21:34, July 8, 2012 (UTC) He shrugged. He removed stuff from the window and helped Cleffa get out and Turtwig and then followed them. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 21:37, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Cleffa looked around and said, "Where are we?" At home... Servine was cooking dinner until she heard a scared whine coming from what seemed like the front yard. She wnt out to ceck, and found saw a face, a Ponta, peering out of the bushes. 21:41, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Ponyta looked at the Servine and back farther away into the bushes. With the kids... "I dunno, now, where to?" Buizel asked them. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 21:43, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Cleffa sighed and sat on the ground and shrugged. 21:45, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Buizel sighed and sat down next to her and put his tail around her. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 21:50, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Cleffa sighed again. At home... Servine crept closer to the Pokemon, and whispered, "Oh, come out, I won't hurt you." 22:01, July 8, 2012 (UTC) The Ponyta looked at the Servine and then slowly and steadily, walked out of the bush. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 22:02, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Servine carefully waved her tiny leaf-like hands and said, "Come with me to my Home, it's full of lots of wonderful Pokemon, I'm sure they will accept you." 22:04, July 8, 2012 (UTC) The Ponyta slowly followed the Servine to home. With the kids (again)... Buizel sighed with her. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 22:07, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Cleffa glanced at Turtwig. "Why aren't you saying anything?" she asked him. At the Home (bah)... Servine yelled out, "EVERYONE GET DOWN HERE! I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU!" 22:13, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Turtwig shrugged. Buizel then looked at Cleffa and started to kiss her, only kiss though (le sigh) At home (NYEH!)... The Ponyta started to back away a bit as all of these people started to come in. But then her eyes feel on the Pansear she saw earlier and she seemed frozen. She then looked away so it wouldn't look like she was staring at him. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 22:18, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Panpour stood next to her two brothers, right in the middle of them. 22:20, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Ponyta then looked at the Panpour next to Pansear and sighed. He's taken, grand. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 22:23, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Panpour thought the Ponyta was looking at her, and seemed confused. Servine waved her tail and annouced, "This is a stray Ponyta I found in some bushes outside. I believe we should let her stay. Does anyone disagree?" No one did. "Good," Servine said and turned to the Ponyta. "Welcome to our home!" 22:25, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Ponyta nodded to the group of people. Pansear looked at Ponyta and smiled to her. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 22:28, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Panpour saw Pansear smile at the Ponyta and whispered in his ear, "I think she likes you, too!" And Pansear's reply was that he looked at her surprisingly. 22:30, July 8, 2012 (UTC) He then went back to looking normal. "How do you know?" he whispered into her ear. But Ponyta was at an angle so she though she saw Pansear give Panpour and kiss on the cheek and sighed. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 22:32, July 8, 2012 (UTC) "Ohhh, I just know, you can trust your sister," she whispered back with a smile. 22:34, July 8, 2012 (UTC) She saw Panpour smile and looked down at her... hooves. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 22:36, July 8, 2012 (UTC) "I'm gonna go talk to her," she said and walked over to the Ponyta. "Hi, you're a Ponyta, right?" she said. "I'm Panpour." 22:38, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Ponyta nodded. "Yes," she murmured. Grand, meeting the person dating the guy you like, just grand. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 22:40, July 8, 2012 (UTC) "Is something wrong?" Panpour asked her. 22:41, July 8, 2012 (UTC) "N-nothing, shy," she murmured quietly. It was true, but not what she was thinking. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 22:44, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Panpour dipped her head to one side. "Really? You can tell me anything," she said. 22:47, July 8, 2012 (UTC) "Fine," she said with a nod. Pansear went on his tip-toes and looked at Ponyta with worry, but Ponyta thought he was thinking about Panpour instead. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 22:51, July 8, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, okay," Panpour said. "It was nice meeting you! I'm gonna go back to Pansear now, bye Ponyta!" She waved and went over to Pansear and said, "She's really nice." 22:53, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Pansear nodded and hugged his sister. Ponyta looked at Pansear and Panpour and looked down again. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 22:54, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Panpour hugged her brother back, and when they were done hugging, Panpour then hugged Pansage. (Omg, Ponyta should think Panpour's "cheating" on Pansear and tell Pansear what she saw XDDDD) 22:57, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Ponyta saw Panpour hugging Pansage when Pansear was turned around and gasped a little. Then she saw Pansear walking over and he stands next to her. "Hey! Pansear! Panpour is cheating on you!" she said quietly to him. "What?" he asked, confused. "She is cheating on you!" she said. "She is my sister!" he shouted. Everyone looked at them. "Ohh..." murmured Ponyta. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 23:07, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Panpour looked at her, extremely confused. "Wha- Was that why you were upset before?" she said. "I'm Pansear's and Pansage's sister, nothing more." 23:10, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Ponyta looked around at everyone then run out of the house. "Ponyta!" Pansear shouted and ran after her. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 23:11, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Panpour looked at Pansage, bewildered. "Wha... What just happened?" she said. 23:13, July 8, 2012 (UTC) "I dunno," Pansage murmured. Ponyta turned to look at Pansear. "I'm such an idiot," she murmured. "No your not, you just didn't know," Pansear told her. He walks over. "Would you please go out with me?" he asked her. Ponyta looked up. "Of course!" she said happily. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 23:16, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Servine watched as the two came home and asked, "Are you both okay?" 23:20, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Pansear nodded to Servine. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 23:22, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Panpour sighed and went to get some aspirin. 23:27, July 8, 2012 (UTC) (pfft, we all know she's going to take drugs XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) Ponyta went to her room to rest. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 23:30, July 8, 2012 (UTC) (DRUGS?! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) Panpour got a cup of water and took some aspirin, and her headache was less worse now. Oh, how did she not know we aren't siblings? We look so much alike, don't we? she thought. 23:33, July 8, 2012 (UTC) (Yus xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) Buizel was still kissing Cleffa. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 23:39, July 8, 2012 (UTC) (My God...) Cleffa started to make out harder with Buizel. Panpour looked out the window to see a female Leafeon humming to herself outside, and motioned Pansage to come see. 23:43, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Pansage looked at her and smiled. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 23:51, July 8, 2012 (UTC) She saw the Leafeon come into the house. "She lives here? Oh well, you can never notice, there are so many other Pokemon here, too," Panpour said. "Oh, Pansage, you should go talk to-" She froze when out of the corner of her eye she saw a Kingdra come into the house a few minutes later. 23:54, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Category:Role-play